1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is preferably applicable to a cooling device for cooling an electric apparatus such as an integrated circuit for a computer, a transmitting/receiving modem for processing signals transmitted and received between a mobile phone and its nearest central exchange office, a transmission amplifier for amplifying electromagnetic waves to be transmitted to a mobile phone, an IGBT (power transistor), and an inverter for controlling an industrial motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a cooling device for cooling a heating body such as an electric apparatus, a circulation-flow-type cooling device, which circulates a fluid through a channel to cool a heating body, is widely known.
Further, a vibration-flow-type cooling device has been proposed, which comprises a tube provided with a plurality of channels in parallel through which a fluid flows and a pump for causing a vibration flow to occur in a fluid, and which uses a forced-vibration-flow-type heat pipe for cooling a heating body by vibrating (reciprocating) a fluid within the channel. As a vibration-flow-type cooling device, a meandering-channel system in which fluids vibrate in opposite phases in neighboring channels and a parallel channel system in which fluids vibrate in the same phase have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent document 1, Non-patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-364991
[Non-patent Document 1]
“Thermal Management Technique Exhibition Guidebook (2001 Ver.)” pages 41 to 46
However, there has been a problem that a vibration-flow-type cooling device is inferior to a circulation-flow-type cooling device in cooling performance.